The Young and the Silent Present for Pixel
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Just a little fic for my internet besty - PixelTheLittlestFembot - for her resent Birthday. Best Wishes sweetie! Now Pixel has been with Wheeljack since he came to Earth a second time, but what will Soundwave do to cause her to switch sides. Enjoy!


The young and the silent

A/N: A 'Happy Birthday' shoutout to my internet besty Pixel. Happy 18th and may all the years ahead of you be prosperous and bring you nothing but happiness.

I don't own Pixel, Soundwave, Wheeljack or Transformers Prime but I do however own the story. HET it may be but if anyone doesn't like those kinds of stories, it is M for a reason.

To say it was a shock for the Autobots to see such a young femme with Wheeljack was an understatement. She was shorter than Arcee by a few inches, meaning she was a 2 wheeler like the Autobot Femme. After the wrecker's little scuffle with Dreadwing, he was adamant to get back to his ship before the human government got to it and take it out of civilian sight. Pulling the little pink and aqua femme out of the battered ship brought both great joy for another surviving femme, but also great concern.

"Relax Prime, lil' Pixel here has nothing to worry about with me around," Wheeljack was so confident in himself that he could keep the little femme safe, "I would never let any cons near her,"

"I do not doubt your abilities Wheeljack, it is her…condition I am concerned with," the tone of Optimus' voice not only confused the little femme but seemed to enrage Wheeljack,

"Hey, I may be a Wrecker but I _don't_ and would _never_ do that to my lil' pixie. She's like my spark sister for frag sake!" he snapped but only to receive a loud whack to his helm, turning back to see a glaring Pixel holding a screwdriver,

"What did I say about swearing?" she snapped, but the mech's could hardly take her seriously, it was a rather endearing display,

"Did I mention she's kinda my medic too?" he grinned, rubbing the sore spot her screwdriver had hit. Ratchet was actually impressed such a young bot could not only keep this 'loose cannon' in line but seemed to exude the same prowess as any medic, the traditional tool throwing temperament included.

But once the ordeal with Dreadwing had passed, Pixel stayed with Wheeljack as they explored together. Sharing many nights stargazing and keeping each other entertained. Nights seemed somewhat tougher for Pixel since she had recurring nightmares about her family, but Wheeljack always went out of his way to comfort her, allowing her to snuggle into the hardened soldier's armor while they recharged.

What was a greater surprise was Optimus' request for the Wrecker to aid Ratchet in retrieving an Iacon artefact. But when the mission turned for the worse, crashing not too far from the relic's site. Just as they were coming out of the ship, Wheeljack held his servo infront of Pixel,

"Stay here Pixie, and do what Ratch tells ya to do," Wheeljack ordered,

"Jack you know I'm not great with fighting, but I'll see what I can do with the ship," she replied, knowing he would at least allow her to make repairs. With a curt nod, she set to work while Ratchet dealt with Soundwave's Laserbeak drone. Pixel remembered something about Soundwave, one of the few things she'll never forget about the mech; he was present at her parents' murder.

He and Megatron, along with 3 other cons had stormed into their home and killed her creators, while she had hid in a cabinet. Watching their bodies fall limp and faded to a deathly grey, she remembered the silent, faceless mech turn to her as if he had seen her. Time had stood still in the instant before he simply turned away and followed his master,

"Pixel!" Ratchet called, turning from her repairs she saw the older mech wrestle with the drone, "Get into the Jackhammer and do NOT make a sound! Understand!" he demanded, not having to be told twice she jumped into the ship and froze.

She watched from the monitors as Ratchet released Laserbeak and hid behind a boulder, the drone's master landing not a few seconds later. Pixel looked to the controls; she had managed to repair the weapons systems so if she were to take the controls, she could gun the mech responsible for the creators' deaths. But the moment she thought of revenge, she turned to Ratchet's hiding place, she had no idea how much damage the boulders could take, she could injure the older medic, and he did order her to no make a sound. Sighing, she let her chance go as the mech took to the skies.

Ratchet had rushed off to get Wheeljack while Pixel again, remained with the ship. She had become frantic when Ratchet placed Wheeljack into her care and returned to base. She had only began her patchwork when the drop of something heavy echoed behind them.

"Soundwave!" Wheeljack cursed, standing and placing himself between the Con and Pixel. The mech looked to the Wrecker but his head tilted to show he was looking at Pixel, "You stay away from her Con!" pushing the little femme back, she got the idea and ran to the ship but his sharp cry had forced her to stop and look back, Soundwave was using a strong device on his arm to bring Wheeljack anguishing pain. Her body simply acted, wanting to defend the closest thing she had to family and primus-damn her is she did nothing.

Circling around the con, she got his attention by throwing a well-placed screwdriver to his already cracked visor, causing the crack to enlarge and pieces of glass to fall from it. While he was momentarily distracted and tackled him; true her form would've only caused the mech to stagger back with her clinging to his waist plating but neither of them included the slight decline in the terrain, causing Soundwave to lose his footing and both skidding down the hillside, leaving Wheeljack weakened and unable to move,

"Pi…xie~" was all he could muster before collapsing into stasis, his internal systems kicking in to begin repairs.

The moment the 2 got to the bottom of the hill, Pixel had managed to detangle herself from the con, jumping away in case he tried anything but her strong stance lost its edge when she noticed the pale faceplate behind the cracked visor; the was a large scar visible underneath the missing glad, but what did she care if he was hurt, he and the Decepticons took her family away from her.

What she hadn't counted on was Soundwave, using her moment of distraction, using his probing limbs to catch her off guard, pulling her legs from under her. Falling back hard, the ex-gladiator took no time in pinning her down; winding his probes around her arms and legs she couldn't get free.

She flailed and tried to scramble free from the mech that had taken her family but being so tightly bound she found it a miracle to move at all,

"Let me go! Please!" She begged, her hard tone wavering by the increase of fear in her voice. Tilting his helm again, his long thin fingers hovered over her faceplates and lightly glided over her plating, "Wh-What are you going! Stop!" she screamed,

"_Still…beautiful…_" Pixel froze, did Soundwave…just _TALK_? Looking up to the once silent Decepticon, she noticed the cracked plating had fallen to reveal one of his clouded ruby optics; it was like looking into the whirlpool of blood that only pulled Pixel in further the longer she looked. The only thing to pull her way was an image flashing onto the screens; upon closer inspection it was…her? By the look of it, she was only a youngling, and she remembered the time her sire had dragged both her carer and herself to one of those horrid gladiator matches. The picture looked like it was taken from a lower level…like the arena grounds.

"What?...Why?" his long fingers took her chin, holding her helm in place as her optics were drawn back into his revealed optic. It was a talent he had since he was little, despite his talents in espionage and communications, his had a natural talent for convincing any bot that caught his gaze to do whatever he wanted, the only bot excluded from this truth was Megatron, the only bot he truly trusted and admired. While he gaze kept her distracted, the probe that looped her legs slowly unfurled itself and slithered slowly to her helm.

Noticing something out of the corner of her optics, she pulled away from Soundwave to see his probe only moments too late to react, the probe snapped and latched onto the back of her helm. A sharp gasp was pulled from her throat as foreign thoughts invaded her mind. It didn't take a genius to know who the thoughts belonged to but what was sent to her caused her pause; it was in Soundwave's point of view, when she was just coming out of her sparkling years. She never recalled seeing Soundwave at that age, only when her sire took her to the gladiator match and when Soundwave was present at her parents' murder.

As the memory played on behind her optics, she could feel his servos rack up and down her frame. She wanted to move, to kick back, do something! But no doubt the probe was cutting off her mobility, giving him free roam of her body. But what happened in the memory had cut herself off from reality. Soundwave was so close to her younger form, there was no doubt in her mind just what he was doing…her was _kissing _her! At her age that was one of the greatest taboos any bot could break but she wasn't resisting him, she was welcoming the kiss,

"W…why?..." her voice was strained, Soundwave loomed over her and gazing down at the limp femme,

"_You were promised to me by your Sire, he wished our families to be united despite our age. But when my Creators were falsely accused by your cruel Autobot leaders, you were taken from me…we understood one another, we were sparkmates_," this thoughts washed over her mind, causing her more confusion. Her creators had never mentioned any kind of betrothal to her, but why would they keep that from her, "_To make you their perfect little Autobot whore. Selling you off to some dimwited soldier or pompous politicion…you deserve so much more…_"

"Like…you? But…you-you're a…" his finger found her lip plating, silencing her strained words, he visible eye slitted like a lover staring down at her. Leaning back, Laserbeak detached from him and hovered a little ways away, no doubt acting as watch. Something then began to worm into her processor, a set of commands that when she cautiously but foolishly scanned, caused a virus to rip through her systems,

"_Let it do its job, it will be over soon_," his thoughts cooed, as he took position between her legs, holding them up on his hip plates and his servos petting her chassis and pelvic armour. His ministrations and the virus caused her to thrash about, crying out in pain as well as pleasure,

"Why! Why are you do this if you love me! If I am your sparkmate please stop!" she screamed, gasping and panting, unsure of what was pain or what was pleasure,

"_You've been tainted by those wretched Autobots, I know what is best for you, let me liberate you_," those were his final words as the virus took root and began rewriting her systems, no longer in pain she couldn't help but moan in euphoria. Her pelvic armour retracted and allowed Soundwave full view of her untouched valve. Not wanting to wait any longer than he had already, completely out of character, he took out his own strained cable and rubbed against his little Pixel,

"Please…!" she gasped, Soundwave wouldn't listen to anymore begging to stop what he wanted to claim but looking down he noticed the change in her optics; the once cute baby blue optics were turning into a red violet, the coding he had uploaded into her processor was taking effect, "Liberate…me…" leaning up despite her restrained arms, she kissed the plating where his mouth would be. In a flurry of movement, Soundwave released her arms and used that probe to hold her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself even closer, the pleasure racking her frame caused her to seek stability, and Soundwave was more than eager to give.

Carefully, he lined himself with her port and pushed forward. A strained gasp caused him to slow his actions, seeing the pinch on Pixel's faceplates. He was quite large but he knew he would cause her no harm. Her valve rippled and clamped around him, pulling out his own moan and testing his resolve, he just wanted to break through her seal and bring sweet rapture to both of them. Once she had adjusted, he pushed forward harshly, tearing her seal quickly and caused the pain to only last a moment before his pleasure calmed her.

Their bodies moved in sync, him pushing forward and she pushed back. The pleasure of their movements were giving one another was almost symbiotic, both knowing exactly what the other wanted and Soundwave's probe still connected to Pixel's helm was not the cause,

"Soundwave…I'm…I'm gonna…!" she was close, Soundwave could tell by how her valve to tightening around him and how feverish her movements were becoming. But there was one more thing he wanted to do before they fell into unbridled ecstasy, touching his own chest-plating Pixel opened an optic to see the Decepticon intelligence officer reveal his shimmering spark. As if on response and after a little bit of coercion from Soundwave via his probe, she shyly revealed her own, its little mass flickering and shivering from exposure and the gaze baring down on it,

"_Now…we become one…after so long!_" that said, Soundwave brought their chassis together and melded their sparks. A loud scream ripped through Pixel's throat as she felt him enter her very being, sharing more intimate and personal feelings and memories, the emotions others thought he never had. She felt pain, depression, resolve, loyalty and finally, unbridled joy of having her in his arms. It was too much for the virgin femme as the sweet charge reached its zenith before coming to an end in an epic explosion. Her overload channelled through Soundwave's probe, bringing him to his completion, he emptied himself into Pixel as the charge pushed through his spark back into hers, like a cycle of bliss, completion and calm.

Slumping down, Pixel panted and gasped as her body reeled and tried to recover from her first overload. Soundwave unwound his probes from her form and from the back of her helm, its small tentacle sensors tenderly soothing the area it was once connected to before retracting back to Soundwave. He watched her red-violet optics slowly dim a moment before looking back to him, now realising what had happened,

"I'm yours now, aren't I?" it wasn't so much a question but it wasn't a statement either. In anycase, Soundwave nodded before petting her cheek. Her mindset now was much like a Decepticon but her coding was still that of an Autobot. She didn't need convincing as in her mind, she knew the Autobots would not accept her; she had committed treason by sleeping with a Decepticon, a high ranked Decepticon at that. She had no choice but to go with her new Sparkmate and accept her new life. Soundwave helped her to her pedes and covered her dignity before pulling her into a warm embrace; despite his methods, his intentions were pure and noble in his mind. Pixel, feeling his devotion and love, returned the embrace willingly and with earnest,

"Pixel," a strained voice caught the femme's audios, turning to the top of the hill to see Wheeljack, staring wide-eyed at no doubt her optics and her position in the mech's arms, "No…"

"Too late Jack," she smiled melancholy, "I have to go with him," looking back to Soundwave, she leant up and kissed his cracked visor. Soundwave commed the _Nemesis_ for a ground bridge as his Sparkmate was a 2-wheeler not a flyer. Laserbeak flew back and connected to his chest plates, looping an arm around Pixel's shoulder plating and guided her through the bridge, glancing back to Wheeljack as if to mock him before they disappeared.

Stepping onto the _Nemesis_ Pixel was nervous, taking to clinging closer to her new sparkmate as Vehicons, Insecticons and other Decepticons look on in confusion and interest. Whether it was her petit form, her innocent colouring or the colour of her optics, she knew she wanted nothing more than to be closer to Soundwave. Coming to the bridge, before the couple was Megatron, turning and gazing questioningly at Soundwave and herself. But it seemed that once Megatron looked to her, he smiled. Stepping forward, he knelt down to her level, making himself less imposing and offered his servo, silently asking for her own. Steeling herself, she raised her own and placed her tiny servo compared to his into the massive hand.

"Welcome to the Decepticons…I'm sure the _transition_ opened your optics?" he asked, placing a chaste kiss on her servo before stepping back to full height,

"I held a hatred for the Decepticons since I saw you kill my parents," she spoke, seeing his neutral face darken a moment, "But thanks to my Sparkmate, he showed me why," his gazed turned into a smile, allowing the 2 to leave and have time to themselves.


End file.
